thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hal Douglas Narrations
A list of movie and promo narrations by Hal Douglas. 2 Days in the Valley (1996) Trailer * "A medallion happened, two vice cops were doing their duty, a woman was living on the edge, an art dealer was falling apart, and a director was ready to call it quits. But a murder was old fashioned to bring them all together. MGM Pictures presents a story of intrigue, greed, surgery, coincidence, captivity, rivalry, bravery, dogs and ammunition. Ten people in L.A., one moment in time. 2 Days in the Valley." 48 Hrs. (1982) Trailer 54 (1998) Trailer About Adam (2000) Trailer The Accidental Tourist (1988) Trailer Along Came a Spider (2001) Trailer * "It began with the brick in disguise for what seemed like the perfect abduction was only the first step towards the perfect crime. For MacKenzie's psychologist Alex Cross, there are some criminals that can't be profiled and some motives that can't be for seen." American Pie (1999) Trailer * "In their May issue, Movieline Magazine released its top summer movies to see after Star Wars, which makes us ask the question: Why American Pie?" * "The awkward moments, the infatuation, the desperation, the fascination." * "Universal Pictures presents a story about the moves, the madness and the moments in our lives that are as American as apple pie." * "American Pie." Another 48 Hrs. (1990) Trailer Assassins (1995) Trailer * "In the shadows of life, in the business of death, Robert Rath is ready to stop the killing. But in the eyes of a rival...the real competition is about to begin." * "Warner Bros. presents Sylvester Stallone...Antonio Banderas...Julianne Moore." * "This fall, don't take your eyes off them for a second. Assassins. Directed by Richard Donner." The Bachelor (1999) Trailer * "Jimmy Shannon is the ultimate bachelor. He isn't afraid of marriage, he's terrified of it, but being with Andie changed everything until he said the wrong thing. Now, to inherit the family fortune, he has 24 hours to get married or lose it all, but the only woman he wants was made it other plans. New Line Cinema, presents Chris O'Donnell, Renee Zellweger. The Bachelor." Bad Boys (1995) Trailer * "It was brilliant, it was food-proof, it was the perfect crime. Other Miami detectives Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey. It was the ultimate nightmare. Now, this case, this murder and this witness are going to put them to the ultimate test. Columbia Pictures presents, Martin Lawrence, Will Smith. The law will be served, justice will be done and boys will be boys. Bad Boys. Whatcha gonna do?" The Bear (1989) Trailer Beetlejuice (1988) Trailer Before and After (1996) Trailer * "For the police, he was the only suspect. For the town, he was the only one to blame. But for the Ryans, he was their only daughter. Now, a family is torn between what they believe and what they fear, between their instinct and the evidence, between the child they love and the shadow of a doubt." * "American Barbet Schroeder. Meryl Streep. Liam Neeson." Being Human (1994) Trailer * "For Hector, history has a way of repeating itself. He was a victim of circumstance, a prisoner of love, and a slave to way through all the ages he's lived of all the people he's been. The one thing he's discovered is that the best part of being alive is just being human." * "From Bill Forsyth, the director of Local Hero. Robin Williams, in the performance of several lifetimes. Being Human." Big Trouble in Little China (1986) Trailer 1 * "There's a hidden world called Little China. It's where big trouble was waiting for Jack Burton." Trailer 2 * "There is a hidden world, where ancient evil weaves a modern mystery. They call it Little China." * "It's where big trouble was waiting for Jack Burton. They told him to go to hell...and that's just where he's going." * "Jack Burton's coming to rescue your summer. 20th Century Fox presents...Kurt Russell, in John Carpenter's...Big Trouble in Little China." Bird on a Wire (1990) Trailer * "It happened one night...then after 15 years...Marianne Graves discovered an old flame...and never died." * "He lived a life undercover." * "Mel Gibson. Goldie Hawn." * "Bird on a Wire." Blue Thunder (1983) Trailer Bounce (2000) Trailer * "Miramax Films presents, Academy Award winner Ben Affleck. Academy Award winner Gwyneth Paltrow." Braveheart (1995) Trailer * "In a land of timeless beauty, William Wallace was a man of peace. But when they threatened his world...and the woman he loved. He was driven to war." * "Mel Gibson. Braveheart." Bridget Jones' Diary (2001) Trailer * "In every night, there comes a time to turn the page to a new beginning. For Bridget Jones, that time is now. Now, she's finding herself caught between men or maybe too good to be true and a man who's so wrong could be right." * "Renée Zellweger. Hugh Grant. Colin Firth. Bridget Jones' Diary." A Bronx Tale (1993) Trailer * "In a world called the Bronx. He was caught in a town of war between his hardworking father and the man who owned a neighborhood. Robert de Niro, Chazz Palminteri. A Bronx Tale." Bruce Almighty (2003) Trailer 1 * "If you could be God for one week...what would you do? Who would you help? How would you handle...the most powerful responsibility in the universe?" * "From Universal Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment...and the director of Liar Liar..." * "Jim Carrey. Bruce Almighty." Trailer 2 * "Have you ever felt...unappreciated? Have you ever felt life...was unfair? Have you ever complained about it?" * "A new crusade." * "From the director of Liar Liar...comes the story of supreme power...divine intervention...and proof...that Heaven...has a wicked sense of humor." * "Jim Carrey. Bruce Almighty." The Burbs (1989) Trailer The Cable Guy (1996) Trailer * "For Steven Kovacs...the price of cable just went up. Now...he's got a plan he can't control...a friend who will not be ignored." * "Jim Carrey. Matthew Broderick. The Cable Guy." TV Spot * "'Tune in...turn on...and laugh your head off. The Cable Guy is hysterical.' (Sara Edwards, NBC NewsCaster 5) 'Jim Carrey is a comic genius!' (George Pennachio, CBS-TV, San Diego) 'Once he gets plugged in...there's no stopping him!' (Sara Edwards, NBC NewsCaster 5) Jim Carrey, Matthew Broderick, The Cable Guy. Rated PG-13." The Cat in the Hat (2003) Rare Teaser * "Next year, you can finally catch the hat...and the cat who wears it." Trailer * "This holiday season...Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures and Imagine Entertainment...invite you...to the ultimate house party. From Brian Grazer, the producer of The Grinch. Mike Myers. The Cat in the Hat." Champions (1997) Trailer Charlotte's Web (2006) Trailers * "Each of us is placed on this earth, for one special purpose. What if yours was to save another?" * "Charlotte's Web." TV Spot * "This Christmas...to save his bacon...the animals must come up with a plan." * "This holiday season, discover the miracle, that is Charlotte's Web. Rated G. Starts December 15th." Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) Trailer * "If Tom and Mary Baker were first married, they were blessed with a bundle of joy. They were one big happy family until Dad tried to make things better. Now, things are getting any harder, life turning a bit crazier and everyone was growing a whole lot closer." * "Steve Martin, Bonnie Hunt, Hilary Duff, Tom Welling, and Piper Perabo. Cheaper by the Dozen." Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) Trailer * "Deep in the heart of these woods, there is something stirring, something some wild and is only a matter of time before it's unleashed." * "This Christmas, all the Bakers are back. And this time, they're not alone. 20th Century Fox presents, Steve Martin. Cheaper by the Dozen 2." Clockstoppers (2002) Trailer * "In Zak's world, things didn't move fast enough...until he discovered...hypertime." * "What if you had the power...to stop the clock? What if there was someone...who'd do anything to get it back? What if the future...is in your hands?" * "Don't start...what you can't stop. Clockstoppers. Freeze the future." Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) Trailer Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Trailer 1 * "Since he was a little boy, Flint Lockwood dreamed of being a famous inventor. But the trouble was his inventions tended to be a little unusual. But a guy like a Flint never, ever gives up." * "And then one day, he made an incredible discovery." * "This fall, if you have a hunger for excitement and an appetite for adventure, prepare to get served." * "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs in mouth-watering 3D." Trailer 2 * "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs in mouth-watering 3D." Comedian (2002) Trailer Commando (1985) Trailer * "They hunted him down...they murdered his friends...and they took the only thing he would kill for." * "Now, somewhere, somehow, someone's gonna pay." * "If it's a mission no man can survive, he's the man for the job. Arnold Schwarzenegger. Commando." Con Air (1997) Trailer * "After serving the last of his sentence, Cameron Poe is taking the first plane home to his wife and daughter at one wrong flight can rule in your home. This summer, check your weapons, take your seat, and say your prayers." * "From Jerry Bruckheimer, the producer of The Rock. Nicolas Cage. John Cusack. John Malkovich. * "On June 6th, buckle up. * "Con Air. Directed by Simon West." Coneheads (1993) Trailer * "They have come from the cold far reaches of space to conquer our world and to enslave our people forevermore. That is, until the tar beach hit the spitting crime door. This is the story of two villains: Beldar and Prymaat. For them, it was a chance to build a new dream. It was a chance to settle into the neighborhood, made the home for themselves and start a new family. But they never lost their appetite for life, for their passion for each other. Paramount Pictures proudly presents a motion picture that's heads above the rest. Dan Aykroyd, Jane Curtin. Coneheads." Crash (1996) Trailer Crimson Tide (1995) Trailer * "This year, what we've always known becomes what we've always feared. Now, the battle for survival begins. There's no place for fear, there's no room for mistakes, there's no time to waste and nothing can stop the tide. Crimson Tide." Daltry Calhoun (2005) Trailer * "Would you buy grass from this man? Daltry Calhoun was always one dream away from success...until the day he discovered...the daughter he never knew." * "Johnny Knoxville is Daltry Calhoun." Dante's Peak (1997) Trailer * "It turns day into night. Air into fire. Nothing in the world can compare to its power. The most awesome sight you will ever see. Maybe your last." * "In the town of Dante's Peak, a volcano is turning nature into a nightmare." * "Pierce Brosnan, Linda Hamilton...Dante's Peak. The pressure is building," Daylight (1996) Trailer * "In the middle of rush hour, one hundred feet below the Hudson River, the unthinkable is about to happen." * "On December 6th, Universal Pictures dares you to take on the tunnel." Dead Man Walking (1995) Trailer * "From writer/director Tim Robbins comes the story of one woman's unquenchable courage and one man's one chance of life." * "Susan Sarandon. Sean Penn. Dead Man Walking." Dear God (1996) Trailer * "In the city of Los Angeles, it was business as usual, and no one took advantage of it like Tom Turner. Now, he's about to be sentenced to the job from hell, with coworkers from another planet and a mission, and what began as a request became a mission that was nothing less than miraculous." * "Paramount Pictures presents, Dear God. God delivers." Desperado (1995) Trailer * "They called him a loner, they called him a miss, they made the mistake of calling his bluff. Now, it's time to face the music. Desperado. A film by Robert Rodriguez." Die Hard (1988) TV Spots Die Hard 2 (1990) Trailer * "They say lightning doesn't strike twice...they were wrong." * "Bruce Willis. Die Hard 2: Die Harder." Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) Trailer 2 * "In the hands of a mastermind of terror...the path to revenge leads straight to John McClane." * "Bruce Willis, Jeremy Irons, Samuel L. Jackson...in a John McTiernan film, Die Hard with a Vengeance." Dolores Claiborne (1995) Trailer * "Academy Award winner Kathy Bates, Jennifer Jason Leigh." Dr. Strangelove (1964) Trailer Dune (1984) Trailer E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982) (2002 20th anniversary re-release trailer) * "He's lost. He's alone. And he is three million light years from home. In spring 2002, only in theaters, Steven Spielberg's masterpiece will come to life...for a whole-new generation." * "Experience the mystery...the wonder...the call...that started it all." * "With never-before-seen footage...enhanced special effects...and a all-new digitally remastered soundtrack...the extraordinary 20th anniversary edition...E.T. The Extra Terrestrial." * "Only in theatres, March 2002." EdTV (1999) Trailer * "One television network is about to begin an experiment." * "Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment bring you the story of a nobody that everybody's watching." * "Matthew McConaughey, Jenna Elfman, Woody Harrelson, Ellen DeGeneres, Martin Landau, Elizabeth Hurley, and Rob Reiner. EDtv." Evan Almighty (2007) Trailer * "Newly elected congressman Evan Baxter's life was going exactly as planned until he met someone with a plan of his own. Now, no matter where he turns, no matter what he does so, there's just no escaping his destiny." * "From the director of Bruce Almighty comes the next chapter in the almightiest story of them all. This summer, if it comes to saving the world, some assembly may be required." * "Evan Almighty." The Evening Star (1996) Trailer * "In 1983, America embraced the special motion picture about life and loss. This Christmas, Paramount Pictures proudly presents a new chapter in the story of a family coming to terms. A story about the people in our lives. It's about the ones who come and go, the ones we can't get rid of and the ones who live with us forever. Bill Paxton, Juliette Lewis, Miranda Richardson, and in the roles that won them Academy Awards: Shirley MacLaine and Jack Nicholson. From the bestselling novel, The Evening Star." The Exorcist III (1990) Trailer Extreme Prejudice (1987) Trailer F.I.S.T. (1978) Trailer Falling Down (1993) Trailer * "Bill Foster is an ordinary man living in the everyday world. A patient man who's running out of patience. A peaceful man who's about to be pushed a little too far. Warner Bros. presents the story of an everyday guy who refused to take it one more day. Michael Douglas, Robert Duvall in a Joel Schumacher film. Falling Down. A tale of urban reality." Father of the Bride: Part II (1995) Trailer * "For George Banks, life was good. It was wonderfully, uneventfully predictable, but not for long. Now, it's out with the old, in with the new and he's right back where he started. This Christmas, the best things in life are the least expected. Touchstone Pictures presents, Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Martin Short and Kimberly Williams. Father of the Bride: Part II. A Nancy Meyers/Charles Shyer film." Feeling Minnesota (1996) Trailer * "On the happiest day of her life, a blessing bride and her husband-to-be were a picture of marital bliss until she met the man of her dreams. Now, the only thing missing from the honeymoon is the groom." * "Keanu Reeves, Cameron Diaz, Vincent d'Onofrio, Dan Aykroyd, Courtney Love, Tuesday Weld, and Delroy Lindo, in a film directed by Steven Baigelman." * "Feeling Minnesota. Produced by Jersey Films." The Fiendish Plot of Dr. Fu Manchu (1980) Trailer Fierce Creatures (1997) Trailer * "In the corporate world, a financial domination and hostel takeovers, you have to be more than strong to survive, you have to be fierce. From the creators of A Fish Called Wanda comes a different kind of animal. Kevin Kline, Jamie Lee Curtis, John Cleese, Michael Pain, and Kevin Kline. Fierce Creatures." The Fly (1986) Trailer Forces of Nature (1999) Trailer * "Ben Holmes was about to get married. But on the way to his wedding, something happened." * "DreamWorks Pictures presents a story about the paths we followed, the detours we take and the choices we make along the way." * "Sandra Bullock. Ben Affleck. Forces of Nature." Forrest Gump (1994) Trailer * "Paramount Pictures presents...Tom Hanks...Robin Wright...Gary Sinise...and Sally Field. A film by Robert Zemeckis." * "The world will never seem the same, once you've seen it through the eyes...of Forrest Gump." Frequency (2000) Trailer * "Once in a decade, massive solar storms invade our atmosphere, disrupting global communications and causing unexplained phenomena that will allow John Sullivan to talk to his father, who's been dead for 30 years." From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) Trailer * "Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, two of America's most dangerous criminals have taken hostages. One night is all that stands between them and freedom, but it's going to be one hell of a night. Now, their only chance is to fight back." * "Harvey Keitel. George Clooney. Quentin Tarantino. Juliette Lewis. From Dusk till Dawn." Get Carter (2000) Trailer * "If you have a problem with business, you get Carter. And if he's had a problem with you, you have trouble." * "Sylvester Stallone, Miranda Richardson, Rachael Leigh Cook, Alan Cumming, Mickey Rourke, and Academy Award winner Michael Caine." Ghostbusters (1984) Trailer * "Ghosts. They're real. They're mean. They're here." * "Ghostbusters. They catch the ghosts that won't stay dead. They're armed. They're dangerous. They're professionals. They're all a stand between you and the end of the world." * "Ghostbusters. Starring Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, Harold Ramis, Rick Moranis. Coming to save the world this summer. Ghostbusters." Ghostbusters II (1989) Trailer Goodfellas (1990) Trailer * "In a world that's powered by violence, on the streets where the violent have power...a new generation carries on an old tradition." Gorillas in the Mist (1988) Trailer Guarding Tess (1994) Trailer * "After a lifetime in the public eye, former First Lady Tess Carlisle retired to her Ohio home, but she did not go quietly. Just ask the Secret Service agent guarding Tess." * "Shirley MacLaine...Nicolas Cage...Guarding Tess." Guilty by Suspicion (1991) Trailer * "In 1951, the House Committee on Un-American Activities stole the nation's headlines...by attacking the creative community of Hollywood...through a campaign of censorship...and fear." Hammett (1982) Trailer * "He gave the world a new kind of American detective story. He was a master of action, intrigue and suspense. He created The Maltese Falcon, Sam Spade and The Thin Man. But he didn't write his greatest mystery, he lived it. Francis Ford Coppola presents Hammett." * "He was a writer who confused his life with his stories...a writer suddenly caught up in a real-life plot...with a woman in hiding...a scandal on film...a fortune in cash...and an old friend on the case...a friend who disappears and leaves a trail that leads from the haunts of evil...to the havens of the rich...from deals in backrooms to death on backstreets. From too many unanswered questions to the most unexpected answer of all. Hammett, starring Frederic Forrest, Peter Boyle and Marilu Henner, directed by Wim Wenders." Hearts of Fire (1987) Trailer * "15 years ago, he walked away from the spotlight, the screaming fans and women. Now he's back to help a young girl make it to the top...to teach a superstar how to stay there...and to discover for himself that the fire still burns." * "Now, one of today's most acclaimed actors, Rupert Everett, one of tomorrow's hottest singers, Fiona and in a role that takes you beyond the legend, Bob Dylan, Hearts of Fire." The Holiday (2006) Trailer * "Iris and Amanda are in exactly the same place...just 6,000 miles apart. As one door closes, another one opens." * "The Holiday." Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Teaser * "From the creators of Ice Age and the imagination of Dr. Seuss, the biggest adventure of all time is going to happen in the smallest of places." * "20th Century Fox presents a Blue Sky Animation Studios film. Jim Carrey...Steve Carell...in Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!" Trailer 1 * "The creators of Ice Age take you into a world beyond your imagination." * "Jim Carrey...Steve Carell...20th Century Fox presents...Horton Hears a Who!" Trailer 2 * "The creators of Ice Age bring you the world of Dr. Seuss as you've never seen it before. Horton the elephant...the Mayor of Whoville...this year...20th Century Fox presents...Horton...discover a new world 2008." The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) Trailer * "Once upon a time, the American dream was power, wealth and success. But in the city that never sleeps, the American dream is about to get a wake up call." * "From Joel and Ethan Coen...comes a comedy of fame, fortune, sex, greed and the American way. Tim Robbins, Jennifer Jason Leigh and Paul Newman. The Hudsucker Proxy." I.Q. (1994) Trailer * "They were from two completely different worlds. Only an Einstein could bring two such opposites together. Fortunately, he was available." * "Paramount Pictures presents, Meg Ryan, Tim Robbins, and Walter Matthau. It doesn't take a real genius to fall in love, but it helps." * "I.Q." TV Spot * "The way to Catherine's heart...is through her brain. Unfortunately, Ed's no Einstein. Fortunately, he is." * "Meg Ryan, Tim Robbins, Walter Matthau. I.Q. Rated PG. Starts Christmas Day at theaters everywhere." Iceman (1984) Trailer In & Out (1997) Trailer * "In the quiet town of Greenleaf, Indiana, a high school teacher is about to be married, a former student is about to be honored. But for Howard Brackett, a bombshell is about to drop." * "Paramount Pictures and Spelling Entertainment present a story about a man who was pronounced out before the jury was in." * "Kevin Kline. In and Out." In Too Deep (1999) Trailer * "For Detective Jeffrey Cole, it was the chance of a lifetime. His mission was to go undercover, his objective was to bring down this ruthless crime lord with every move he makes, he's getting one step further away from the man he was and one step closer to the man he's after. Now, two worlds are about to collide and only one will survive." * "Omar Epps. LL Cool J. In Too Deep." The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) Trailer * "Columbia Pictures (Alt: Paramount Pictures) invites you...to unlock the door...believe your eyes...open your mind...and live the adventure." * "From the best-loved classic of adventure...and imagination." * "The Indian in the Cupboard." Ishtar (1987) Trailer I Spy (2002) Trailer * "Eddie Murphy. Owen Wilson. I Spy." Jackie Brown (1997) Trailer * "For centuries, Americans have gathered together to celebrate the holidays, reaffirm family ties and wish good will to all men. But this Christmas, Santa has a brand new bag. What do a stewardess, a gunrunner of bail bondsmen, an ex-con, a federal agent and the beach bunny have in common? They're all chasing a half million cash. There's only one question who's playing Whoville?" * "Pam Grier, Samuel L. Jackson, Robert Forster, Bridget Fonda, Michael Keaton, and Robert de Niro. Quentin Tarantino's Jackie Brown." Jaws (1975) Teaser The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) Trailer * "Her name was Natty Gann. She went searching for her father. She found her freedom. On an extraordinary journey...that became an incredible adventure. An adventure that made the impossible come true." * "The Journey of Natty Gann. An adventure that made the impossible come true." Jumanji (1995) Trailer 2 * "Every house has secrets. But what happened in this house...is a mystery that began a long time ago, when Alan Parrish was just a young boy, who made an incredible discovery." * "26 years later, Peter and Judy Shepherd are about to play the same game...and make an incredible discovery...of their own. Now...they must roll the dice...and finish the game together." * "TriStar Pictures presents, Robin Williams. Jumanji." The Kid (2000) Trailer * "For Russ Duritz, time is money, an image is everything. But in the business of giving advice, he used the one who needs help the most." * "Now, on his 40th birthday, he'll get a magical chance to rediscover himself. As Russ Duritz, the man meets Russ Duritz, the kid. One man and one boy will get a second chance at life." * "Disney's The Kid." Kiss the Girls (1997) Trailer * "For forensic psychologist Alex Cross, solving crimes was always logical and always professional until somebody made it personal. Now, the only one who can help him is the woman who got away." Krull (1983) Trailer The Last Boy Scout (1991) Trailer A League of Their Own (1992) Trailer * "This summer, Tom Hanks is managing the impossible; the Rockford Peaches! Columbia Pictures would like to take you out to the ballgame for an all-star comedy. The manager Tom Hanks, the catcher Geena Davis, the pitcher Lori Petty, the scout Jon Lovitz and batting cleanup Madonna. A League of Their Own. Directed by Penny Marshall." Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) Trailer 1 * "Three orphans. An unscrupulous guardian. New on DVD. Based on the series of best-selling books. You're invited to discover...a world built by imagination, ruled by invention and strung together by a series of unfortunate events. Paramount Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures present Jim Carrey, Jim Carrey, Jim Carrey. Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events. Lethal Weapon (1987) Trailer Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) Trailer Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) Trailer * "They're back to blow the roof off your summer." Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) Trailer * "Better re-load and take aim because your number is up." Liar Liar (1997) Trailer * "Fletcher Reede was climbing the ladder of success...one lie...at a time. But what made him a successful lawyer...also made him an unpredictable father. Until one day, his son decided to make an honest man out of him." * "Now...all we can do is tell the truth. The whole truth...and nothing but the truth." * "From Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment, and the director of The Nutty Professor. Jim Carrey. Liar Liar." Lord of Illusions (1995) Trailer * "Something is watching, something is listening, something is coming. Detective Harry D'Amour is walking a path between what can be seen and what must be feared. Now, every step he takes brings him closer to the truth. In a world where magic is real, death is the ultimate illusion. Clive Barker's Lord of Illusions." Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (1985) Trailer The Mambo Kings (1992) Trailer * "In 1952, the Castillo brothers came to America with his suitcase full of songs and a headphone of dreams. But as the music played and the rhythms pounded, two brothers lived with their passion, dreamed of success and surrendered to love. From the Pulitzer surprise-winning bestseller comes a story of family, honor and love. The Mambo Kings." Marvin's Room (1996) Trailer The Mask of Zorro (1998) Trailer * "In a land where freedom is a memory and justice is outlawed, the just must become outlaws. Now, between the woman who owns his heart and the enemy who claims his soul lies the battle for the destiny of the nation. This summer, justice leaves its mark." Matilda (1996) Trailer 1 * "From most children, the world is a wonderful place, filled with loving parents, and nurturing teachers. But in Matilda's world...things were a little different." * "From the Wormwood house...to Crunchem Hall Academy...the only thing sweeter than Matilda...is her revenge." * "Matilda." Trailer 2 * "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Matilda...who was extraordinary in every way. But in a world where grownups make all the rules...in the school where the principal...has no principle...she will discover...deep inside herself...a secret weapon...to even beyonds. Now...she gives power...to the powerless...help, to the helpless...and disaster...to those who deserve it." * "From the author of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and James and the Giant Peach...and the unique vision...of director Danny DeVito, comes the story of every kid's right to stand tall, no matter how small. Matilda." Trailer 3 * "When you're very small...the world is a very big place. But for Matilda...the bigger they are, the harder they fall." * "Matilda. (Kids rule!)" Maverick (1994) Trailer * "Mel Gibson. Jodie Foster. James Garner. Maverick. A Richard Donner film." * "With a little life, Maverick will be here." Meet the Parents (2000) Trailer * "Pam is the one, Greg wants to marry. But before he can burst the question, you'll have to meet the parents. Now, he will enter their home and earn his way into the family. At least, that was the plan." * "Robert de Niro, Ben Stiller, in a new comedy from the director of Austin Powers. Meet the Parents." Men in Black (1997) Trailer * "Columbia Pictures and Amblin Entertainment present, Tommy Lee Jones, Will Smith, in a new film from the director of The Addams Family, Get Shorty. Men in Black, protecting the earth from the scum of the universe." Men in Black II (2002) Trailer * "Every day, millions of people go through the same routine while life passes them by. But for the men in black, it's the same old routine with a brand-new style. Now, Earth is in for a world of trouble and the only agent who can stop it doesn't even know who's an agent." * "They're back in business, back in action, back in black." * "Men in Black II." Metro (1997) Trailer * "In the city of San Francisco, if hostages have taken, you can do it the easy way, or you can do it his way. For Scott Roper, light is just one negotiation after another. His new partner leaves his experience and does leave this case just might leave him speechless." * "On January 17th, the city's only hope is a man armed only with his intelligence and his mouth. Touchstone Pictures presents, Eddie Murphy. Metro." Mighty Aphrodite (1995) Trailer The Mission (1986) Trailer Moonstruck (1987) Trailer * "The moon is a little like love. Sometimes...it makes you act a little crazy." * "They say there's nothing new under the sun. But under the moon...that's another story." * "Cher, Nicolas Cage in a Norman Jewison film. Moonstruck." Music of the Heart (1999) Trailer My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) Trailer * "Michael and Julianne have been best friends for years, but they were never more than that until he burst the question to someone else." * "TriStar Pictures presents a story about finding the love of your love and deciding what to do about it. Julia Roberts, Delmont Mulroney, and Cameron Diaz. My Best Friend's Wedding." My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006) Trailer * "This summer, if you thought breaking up was hard...try breaking up with a superhero. Uma Thurman...Luke Wilson...My Super Ex-Girlfriend." Nanny McPhee (2005) Trailer * "Once upon a time is how these stories usually begin. However, this peculiar tale begins with meeting the Brown children. They're motherless...they're ruthless...and for the seventeenth time, they're paranoid. There is only one solution for children like these and it will not be pretty. But now, their evil on enemies is taking charge and their only hope is to say the magic word." * "From Working Title Films comes a new kind of fairy tale about an ordinary family in need of a little magic. Emma Thompson. Colin Firth. Nanny McPhee." Never Talk to Strangers (1995) Trailer * "Caution, presentation, temptation. Rebecca de Mornay. Antonio Banderas. In a world where love isn't always safe, trust can be deadly. Never Talk to Strangers." Next Stop Wonderland (1998) Trailer The Night They Saved Christmas (1984) 1992 Video Trailer * "When a big corporation starts drilling for oil in the frozen north, they don't know who they might be disturbing. The north pole's leading citizen needs the blasting to stop right away, or...and he's ready to do something about it, something magical." * "Jaqueline Smith is a Mom, appointed to save Santa's workshop in The Night They Saved Christmas. Mason Adams is a greedy executive who refuses to stop the drilling. June Lockhart plays Mrs. Claus. Santa's chief elf is portrayed by Paul Williams, and Art Carney stars as old Kris Kringle himself." * "It's a heartwarming story for the entire family. The Night They Saved Christmas, now on home video from Cabin Fever Entertainment." Nightwatch (1997) Trailer * "Martin Bells was a full-time student, who needed a nighttime job. But he just accepted the wrong one. Now, a series of murders have invaded his life in the mind of the police, he's the prime suspect. And in the eyes of a murderer, who's the next victim? Ewan McGregor, Patricia Arquette, Josh Brolin, and Nick Nolte. Nightwatch." One Fine Day (1996) Trailer * "20th Century Fox presents, Michelle Pfeiffer, George Clooney, in a story about two busy people who just might find the time for each other. One Fine Day." One Night Stand (1997) Trailer The Out-of-Towners (1999) Trailer * "After 24 years of marriage, Henry and Nancy Clark were eventually on their own. It was the perfect time for a change to read the mid-west for a little visit to Manhattan. But now that they're going, they're going to regret it." * "This spring, there's nothing more inviting, more exciting or more arresting than a little trick." * "Paramount Pictures presents, Steve Martin, Goldie Hawn, and John Cleese. The Out-of-Towners." The Pallbearer (1996) Trailer * "Tom Thompson was having trouble finding a life. Until the day, he lost the best friend, he never knew he had. Now, he's getting the chance to be someone else, and it's giving him the courage to get what he really wants." * "Miramax Films presents, David Schwimmer, Gwyneth Paltrow, Michael Rappaport, Toni Collette, and Barbara Hershey, in a comedy about finding yourself in the wrong place at just the right time. The Pallbearer." Paramount Home Video Rebate Offers Promo with George Takei (1993) * "Ladies and gentlemen, George Takei." * "Take advantage of these great rebate offers at participating video locations." Patch Adams (1998) Trailer * "Universal Pictures presents...the true story...of a man who broke every rule...and proved that laughter...truly is the best medicine." * "Robin Williams. Patch Adams." Perfect (1985) Trailer Phantoms (1998) Trailer * "Last night, something paid a visit to the town of Snowfield, Colorado. We've always concerned that the terror would come from above. What if it came from below?" Philadelphia (1993) Trailer * "TriStar Pictures presents...a Jonathan Demme picture." * "Tom Hanks...Denzel Washington...in a story about our lives...our fears...and our humanity." * "Philadelphia." Pleasantville (1998) Trailer * "There's a place where life is simple, people are perfect and everything is black and white. It's a place that's as far from reality as we can ever imagine, but perhaps it's a lot closer than nothing." * "From the creator of Big and Dave comes a story about the loss of innocence and the power of change." * "New Line Cinema presents, Jeff Daniels, William H. Macy, Joan Allen, Reese Witherspoon, and Toby Maguire. Pleasantville." Power (1986) Trailer * "Power." * "Coming soon to a theater near you." Primary Colors (1998) Trailer * "From Mike Nichols, director of The Birdcage comes the story of a man who said yes to destiny, but couldn't say no to anything else." * "Universal Pictures presents, John Travolta. Emma Thompson. Primary Colors. Screenplay by Elaine May." Prisoner of Honor (1991) Trailer Radio (2003) Trailer * "In a town driven by competition, the last thing everyone wanted was a distraction." Red Heat (1988) Trailer Richie Rich (1994) Trailer * "Welcome to the home of richest kid in the world. The home...of Richie Rich. He has his own baseball coach...a theme park...and even a personal trainer. He had everything a boy could want...except the one thing he wanted the most...friends. But when someone tried to steal the family fortune...he finally got his chance." * "Now...whether by land...by air...or simply, by luck, they'll come to the rescue. Warner Bros. presents, an adventure so big...even the richest kid in the world can't afford to miss it." * "Macaulay Culkin. Richie Rich." Road House (1989) Trailer The Rock (1996) Trailer * "Secrets have a way of coming back to haunt you, the one who trained to defend you becomes your greatest threat, and the one you abandon becomes your only hope. Now, all that stands between a city and a disaster is a man who's never seen combat and another who's been out of action for 30 years. Fortunately, something you'd never forget." * "From Don Simpson and Jerry Bruckheimer, the producers of Top Gun and Crimson Tide, and Michael Bay, the director of Bad Boys. Sean Connery. Nicolas Cage. Ed Harris." * "This summer, get ready to rock." Rocky II (1979) Trailer Rocky III (1982) Trailer Rounders (1998) Trailer * "He was an ace player who gave up cards to go to law school, but just when his life was coming together, his best friend got in trouble with the mob. Now...he's got to risk everything to save him. Matt Damon. Edward Norton. Rounders." The Saint (1997) Trailer * "A man without a name can never be identified. A man who never exists can never be caught. A man who doesn't love can never truly be alive." * "Paramount Pictures presents a story about betrayal, redemption and destiny. From the director of Clear and Present Danger and Patriot Games. Val Kilmer. Elisabeth Shue. The Saint." Sense and Sensibility (1995) Trailer * "This year, only one motion picture will bring you all the surprises that life and love can offer. Mary Ann and Eleanor, as different as two sisters can be. Columbia Pictures invites you to find romance to feel passionately to laugh unexpectedly and to risk everything for someone who loved. From Jane Austen's timeless classic, get ready to lose your heart and come to your senses. Academy Award winner Emma Thompson, Alan Rickman, Kate Winslet and Hugh Grant. Sense and Sensibility." Shoot the Moon (1982) Trailer The Silence of the Lambs (1991) Trailer Sleepless in Seattle (1993) TV Spot 1 * "He's in Seattle. She's in Baltimore." * "Tom Hanks. Meg Ryan. Sleepless in Seattle. Rated PG." TV Spot 2 * "Sleepless in Seattle is 'Hilarious...one of the year's best films.' (Jim Savion, KNX RADIO) 'A 10...its magic wraps around your heart.' (Susan Granger, AMERICAN MOVIE CLASSICS) 'Make it number one on your must-see summer movie list.' (Daomna Davis, WOMAN'S OWN)" * "Sleepless in Seattle. Rated PG. Starts Friday in a theater near you." Something's Gotta Give (2003) Trailer * "Harry Sanborn was living every man's fantasy. But this holiday season, the ultimate bachelor is about to encounter something new. From the director of What Women Want comes a comedy about life, what it takes, why it hurts and how it can surprise you." * "Something Has to Give, a film by Nancy Meyers." Speed (1994) Trailer * "It can strike anywhere...at anytime. For LA cop Jack Traven...the game began...when someone puts the city of Los Angeles to the ultimate test. Now...he is the only solution." * "Keanu Reeves...Dennis Hopper...Sandra Bullock..." * "Speed. Get ready for rush hour." The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Trailer 3 * "In the most remote location on Earth, thousands of feet below the surface, the unthinkable has happened." * "Now, the only thing that stands between an improperly made sandwich and a disaster is the courage of one sponge." * "You may think SpongeBob SquarePants is just your average, ordinary sea sponge. But this November...when his entire world is threatened...he'll get the chance...to become the hero...no one ever imagined." * "Bigger. Squarier. Spongier." * "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie." Spy Kids (2001) Trailer * "Between driving the kids to school...and putting them to bed...no one would ever guess...that Mom and Dad are the world's top secret agents. Now, the only two people who can save them are their kids." * "Now...they're on a mission...to stop an evil genius...rescue their parents...and save the world. Never send a grownup to do a kid's job." * "Spy Kids. Real spies...only smaller." Stand by Me (1986) Trailer * "For some, it's the last real taste of innocence...and the first real taste of life. But for everyone, it's the time that memories are made of. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) Trailer Streets of Fire (1984) Trailer Striking Distance (1993) Trailer * "Detective Thomas Hardy was worse the most decorated officer on the Pittsburgh police force until he broke Greg and told a truth. Now, he has a new assignment, a new partner and a river full of dead bodies. They should've never put him in the water, if they didn't want him to make waves. Bruce Willis. Sarah Jessica Parker. Striking Distance." Sudden Death (1995) Trailer * "Tonight, 17,000 hockey fans have been taken hostage, but only one of them knows it. Now, he has mortal rules than anyone. Jean-Claude van Damme. Powers Boothe. Sudden Death." The Survivors (1983) Trailer Switchback (1997) Trailer * "Special agent Frank LaCrosse has three days to uncover the clues and follow the trail or may he never see his daughter again." Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) Trailer * "All her life, Leigh Ann Watson has done the right things, her only taking out of town is the one scholarship that goes to her school's top student, all she needs is an A in history, there's just one problem, the history teacher." * "From Kevin Williamson." * "Okay, a wicked film. Now, three friends in completely over their heads have to find their fashion store of an impossible situation. For 20 years, she's terrorized her students. This year, they're going to give her a lesson." * "Teaching Mrs. Tingle." Three to Teach (1999) Trailer Tough Guys (1986) Trailer * "Touchstone Films presents Burt Lancaster...Kirk Douglas...in Tough Guys. They've been in prison since 1956. Now they're out and things have changed. Men have changed. Women have changed. Music has changed. Workouts have changed. The old gang has changed. The old neighborhood has changed. The only thing that hasn't changed are Harry and Archie. All they want is respect. All they get are rules. All they can do is break them. Burt Lancaster. Kirk Douglas. Friends for years. Legends for life. Tough guys forever." Twilight (1998) Trailer * "In a place where the sun can blind you, in a city where the night can seduce you. Nothing is more dangerous, get a past at each coming back to haunt you." * "Paramount Pictures presents, Academy Award winners Paul Newman, Susan Sarandon, Gene Hackman. Twilight." Up (2009) Teaser * "Over the years, they've taken you on amazing journeys to worlds you've never imagined and places you've only dreamed of. This summer, Disney-Pixar will take you on their next great adventure with Carl Fredricksen. And he won't even have to leave his house. * "This summer, journey to a lost world with these guys." * "Disney-Pixar's Up." Wag the Dog (1997) Trailer * "As a crisis in the White House and the president's top advisors have been called together. Now, Washington's top witch doctor has an idea, but he can't pull it off without Hollywood's top producer." * "New Line Cinema presents all the spectacle, all the drama, and all the effects in real war without the casualties." * "From Academy Award-winning director Barry Levinson. Academy Award winner Dustin Hoffman. Academy Award winner Robert de Niro. Wag the Dog." Waterworld (1995) Trailer 1 * "The future. The polar ice caps had melted and the earth lies underneath a watery grave. These who survived have adapted to a new world in the human dream is the search for a missing place called dry land. Universal Pictures presents, the world unlike any you have ever seen. Kevin Costner, Dennis Hopper, Jeanne Tripplehorn. Waterworld." Trailer 2 (Opening narration) * "The future. Polar ice caps have melted, covering the Earth with water. Those who survived have adapted...to a new world." Weekend at Bernie's II (1993) Trailer * "America's favorite stiff is back, but this corpse has a job to do. Well, they're packing up and heading for the islands. But they're about to discover that Bernie Lomax is more popular than ever. He has style, he has charm, he just has no soul, but that never stops Bernie from being the life of the party. Weekend at Bernie's II. No one does dead like Bernie." Welcome to Mooseport (2004) Trailer * "Mooseport was a silent, peaceful town. Until the day, he moved in. Now, the biggest question is this town small enough for the both of them." * "This February, it's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose." * "Welcome to Mooseport." What Women Want (2000) Trailer * "Women have always shared a seemingly impossible dream to meet a man who truly listened to them, who really understood what they're thinking. But no one could ever really hear them, until now." * "Paramount Pictures and Icon Productions present, the story of a man's man who's getting in touch...with his feminine side." * "Mel Gibson...Helen Hunt...What Women Want. A Nancy Meyers film." While You Were Sleeping (1997) Trailer * "For Lucy, loneliness was a way of life. But the moment she saw Peter, she became a believer in love at first sight. Then fate stepped in. Now she's part of his life, part of his family. Caravan Pictures presents, Sandra Bullock, Bill Pullman, Peter Gallagher, in a film about love at second sight. While You Were Sleeping." White Squall (1996) Trailer * "They came from different places, they sailed for different reasons, but there was only way to survive on his ship become a team. Because where he was taking them, but not be measured in miles. They saw they had survived the greatest challenge of their lives, but it was only the calm before the storm." * "Largo Entertainment presents a film about loyalty, discovery and courage." * "Jeff Bridges, in a Ridley Scott film. White Squall, based on a true story." Wild Wild West (1999) Trailer * "But before there was a secret service, there was... (West.)" * "From the director of Men in Black. Will Smith, Kevin Kline, Kenneth Bragh, and Salma Hayek. And, it's a whole new west." The Witches of Eastwick (1987) Trailer You've Got Mail (1998) Trailer * "In a city where everyone's looking for someone, Joe and Kathleen have discovered the best way to meet someone is to never meet at all. What they don't realize is they already have. In life, they're at odds. Online, they're in love." Category:Narrations